1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing base for semiconductor devices, more particularly to a testing base for semiconductor devices of different specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, it is important to test the semiconductor devices. Due to the different specifications of the semiconductor devices, it is necessary to prepare testing bases having different specifications for the semiconductor devices, thereby resulting in higher fabrication costs.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a testing base suitable for use with semiconductor devices of different specifications.
According to the present invention, a testing base for a semiconductor device includes a retaining seat, a base board and a press unit.
The retaining seat has a top side formed with a receiving cavity. The receiving cavity is adapted to receive the semiconductor device therein.
The base board is mounted in a bottom portion of the receiving cavity of the retaining seat. The base board has a contacting side that confronts a contact mounting side of the semiconductor device when the semiconductor device is received in the receiving cavity. The contacting side is provided with a plurality of conductive contact pads adapted to connect electrically and respectively with contact members on the contact mounting side of the semiconductor device. The base board further has a plurality of contact terminals that extend outwardly through the retaining seat and that are connected electrically to the contact pads.
The press unit is mounted on the retaining seat and is operable so as to press the semiconductor device toward the base board to ensure electrical connection between the semiconductor device and the base board.